supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saige
How Saige joined the Tourney Saige Copeland. As Saige is telling her grandmother about Tessa and her other friends, Mimi trips over Saige's dog, Rembrandt, and breaks her leg and wrist. She is then hospitalized due to her injuries. At the hospital, she begs Saige to continue on with her protest. Saige agrees, and promises to do so for her grandmother. But before she can do anything, her grandmother was killed by the hands of Heihachi Mishima from the orders of Mr. Heart. She had no choice but to sign up for the Smash Bros. Tourney to defeat Heihachi and Mr. Heart and avenge her grandmother. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Saige: *Play 438 Versus Mode matches. *Complete Carve a Statue on any difficulty. Players can avoid fighting Saige by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 600 Smash Coins. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Saige at Battlefield. Upon defeating her, after purchasing her, or after making the wish for her from Porunga, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Music Camp artist, Saige Copeland." She will be seen right of Radioactive Man, left of Rhyperior, above Silver Samurai, and below Raoh. Classic Mode Ending Movie Beginning Saige Copeland paints a hole below where Mr. Heart is sitting wounded and he falls through with a cry of "THAT REALLY HURT!!" and Saige tells her enemy, "You can't mess with the best painter in the world!" Later, Saige is back home enjoying her new sandbox that she won as tournament prize. Her mother walks out and tells her, "Saige, that sandbox is for our enemies, not for you." but Saige ignores her and says "I'm the owner of this sandbox. I'm not afraid of anything." and walks into the sandbox. She plays with her painting knife in the sandbox as her friend from school, Tessa, walks up and asks her "Want me to bury you in the sandbox?" Saige accepts the offer and she is buried to her waist by Tessa. Tessa asks Saige how it feels on her body, and Saige tells her, "It's fine. Could you make me sink into the sandbox?" Tessa gives her a thumbs-up then walks over to the left of the sandbox saying "Now activating sandbox sinking session." and pulls a lever next to the sandbox which makes Saige get lowered into the sand very slowly. Saige says to Tessa, "Do you think this sandbox will suck me under?" Tessa nods and says, "I'm sure it will take some time for you to go totally under. It only pulls you deeper every two minutes." Saige tells Tessa, "Is there anything I can do to sink faster?" Tessa shook her head saying, "You'll have to wait to sink deeper." Saige was excited that she finally got a chance to sink into sand. As she was screaming joyfully, her breasts were touching the top of her sandbox. Saige says to Tessa, "I'm sure this sand will totally suck me under." Tessa kisses Saige on her forehead and says, "You can enjoy your sink. I'm gonna go to the desert to find my own spot to sink." Saige waves goodbye to Tessa and she is pulled deeper. She says to herself, "The sandbox I own is not like any other sandbox. It is like quicksand, but it is pulling me down really slowly." She throws her painting knife aside, then she puts her arms into the sandbox as they are pulled in by Saige herself. She then says "Now I'm severely stuck. It's still fun. What should I do next?" Then the A and B appear with the choices, Continue Sinking or Snap Out of It. The player has 8 seconds to choose. Should the player do nothing within those 8 seconds, the choice is determined randomly. Continue Sinking To access this version of Saige's ending, the player has to press the A button. It may also occur randomly. Still not crying for help, Saige is pulled down further and her breasts are completely covered by her sandbox. She says to herself, "I wonder what I'll do in my afterlife?" She watches herself as she sinks further down into her sandbox, until only her head is above the sandbox. Without shedding a tear, Saige says to herself, "My sandbox is really starting to pull me. There's no way out, it's the first sinking sandbox in history, and it's up to my neck." She then tells herself, "In about four minutes, I will be sucked completely under." Saige waits longer, and she is nearly sucked under. Saige closes her eyes saying "This is when I get completely sucked under." and pushes her way down into the sandbox until she is smothered by the sand. The screen then reads, "After winning the tournament, Saige won a deadly sandbox, but never cried for help. Saige is the bravest sinking girl ever." Snap Out of It To access this version of Saige's ending, the player has to press the B button. It may also occur randomly. The scene fades to Saige's bedroom where Saige is sleeping. She wakes up and tells herself, "I can't believe I was dreaming that I was being sucked into my sandbox!" then she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep, this time she snores and emits Zs. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Waves her painting knife around. After the announcer calls his name Saige paints a bouquet of flowers then says "I can't believe my design is actually going to be turned into a real balloon.". Special Attacks Paintball (Neutral) Saige draws a paintball and sends it at her opponent. Grenade Maker (Side) Saige makes a bundle of grenades and kicks them at his opponent. They explode on contact. Jetpack Creation (Up) Saige draws a jetpack then applies it before flying up. Rock Creator (Down) Saige draws a rock then rolls it at the opponent. Weapon Masterpiece (Hyper Smash) Saige raises her painting knife saying "I can't believe my design is actually going to be turned into a real balloon." then draws in a half circle of American weaponry which then shoot themselves at the opponent. Duplication (Final Smash) Saige draws a picture of the opponent (via what he/she looks like as a trophy) saying "How would you feel about fighting against yourself?" then the opponent's painting comes alive and fights for Saige for 15 seconds. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Saige creates a hole under the opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) and he/she falls into that hole with a Star KO scream. Saige then says "Okay you first. How was camp?". #*Saige creates a hole under the opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) and he/she falls into that hole with a Star KO scream. Saige then says "The power of Hokuto Shinken cannot beat a painter even!". (Fist of the North Star character victories only) #*Saige creates a hole under the opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) and he/she falls into that hole with a Star KO scream. Saige then says "Anyone who tries to impersonate my grandma has no right to live!". (Mimi victories only) #*Saige creates a hole under the opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) and he/she falls into that hole with a Star KO scream. Saige then says "No one should hurt the X-Men while I'm around!". (Apocalypse/Onslaught victories only) #Saige makes a champion's belt and applies it and says "Totally! Tessa just got back from Music Camp and I can't wait to see her!". #*Saige makes a champion's belt and applies it and says "You still have a long way to go, Shin Kamiya!". (Shin victories only) #*Saige makes a champion's belt and applies it and says "I wish I was a member of the Nova Corps...". (Nova victories only) #*Saige makes a champion's belt and applies it and says "I'll tell the other Guardians of the Galaxy that you should let me join in.". (Rocket Raccoon victories only) #Saige draws a trophy and raises it saying "Um, it was fun. I painted a...". #*Saige draws a trophy and raises it saying "Now you know I can paint better than anyone else!". (Adeline victories only) #*Saige draws a trophy and raises it saying "Give the Infinity Gems to ME or else!!". (Doctor Doom/Thanos victories only) #*Saige draws a trophy and raises it saying "Can I be a part of the X-Men? PLEASE?!". (Professor X victories only) Hidden Victory Pose Saige paints something then looks below herself being lowered saying "Hey, what's this? My legs aren't doing what they say and-" then she notices that she painted quicksand and she tries to fight her way out in a panic. "HELP!" is what she cries. On-Screen Appearance Saige paints herself to appear and says "Yeah, have we met before?". Special Quotes *Do you know this is the first summer we haven't spent every single day together? (When fighting Mr. Heart or Shin) *EVERYTHING was just so beautiful this morning! (When fighting any Marvel Comics universe character) *I'll show you who's the BETTER painter! (When fighting Adeline) *Mimi?! What are you doing at the battlefield? WAIT A MINUTE... You look nothing like my grandmother! (When fighting Mimi) *You killed my grandmother! (When fighting Heihachi) Trivia *Saige, Sarah Marduk, Rachel, and Yachiru have the same French voice actress. *Saige, Artemis, Sophia XL, and Pileated Snagret have the same German voice actress. *Saige and Muffy have the same Arabic voice actress. *Saige and Sabrina have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actress. *Saige's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from Saige Paints the Sky and some original quotes. *Saige is the first American Girl to have experienced quicksand in Tourney; once in her hidden victory pose, and again in her multiple choice ending. She is to be followed by Felicity Merriman and Chrissa Maxwell, but Felicity and Chrissa will only have experienced it in their respective openings. *When Saige fights Mimi, she mistakes her for her grandmother. Although this is true, her REAL grandmother appears in her Classic Mode FMV opening, being killed by Heihachi Mishima. **Heihachi kills Saige's grandmother via jumping backbreaker, just like how he killed Shin Kamiya in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *Out of all the unlockable American Girl characters, Saige is the only one who is promoted to starter in Tourney 2. Kit Kittredge, Chrissa Maxwell and Molly McIntire are the others, but they remain unlockable in the sequel. *Mr. Heart is Saige's rival. Knowing this, she is the only American Girl who doesn't have a Nintendo character for a default rival. Category:American Girl characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose